De citas casuales
by Ariadna
Summary: Problemas de noviazgo, citas sin compromiso, engaños y una obra de teatro de por medio. Un par de días en la vida de Takeru y su madre.


_Este fic está dedicado a Lara Luna, una gran amiga y de los pocos escritores de Digimon en español que me inspiran a seguir desarrollando estas raras ideas por escrito._

**De citas casuales, antiguos amores, y relaciones familiares**…

_Por: Ariadna._

Al abrir la puerta del departamento sonó el juego de campanas que colgaba en la entrada. A Takeru le gustaba ese juego, producía sonidos que en su casa usualmente no había, todo era tan callado siendo sólo él y su madre…

Se fue directo a la cocina, y comenzó a rebuscar en la lava vajilla por un vaso limpio para servirse algo de beber. Se rindió rápidamente y fue al refrigerador para sacar directamente de la botella.

-Ni se te ocurra. – lo amenazó su madre al verlo llegar.

-Hola mamá… - saludó el chico con un poco de culpabilidad. – No sabía que estabas en casa.

-¿Quiere decir que tomas de la botella siempre que no estoy?

-No, claro que no. – Takeru no la miró a los ojos y decidió limpiar un vaso de una buena vez. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Hoy es día de mantención de los equipos técnicos, - dijo ella, pasándole otro vaso para que limpiara, pues ella también tenía sed. - Te lo dije en la mañana.

-No, no me lo dijiste.

-Si, te lo dije cuando… - dudó por unos segundos. – Ah, verdad, no te lo dije. Bueno, ahora sabes.

-Ya… - el rubio terminó con los vasos y tomó la botella con bebida para llenarlos. Luego miró a su madre de arriba abajo. - ¿Adónde irás tan arreglada?

Natsuko se miró a sí misma, y luego desvió su mirada hacia el reloj de la cocina.

-No estoy arreglada, así me visto todos los días.

-No cuando no tienes nada que hacer. – le recordó su hijo. – Cuando estás en casa generalmente te quedas en pijamas…

-Bueno, ese es un mal ejemplo, así que decidí cambiar…

-Mamá… 

-Ok, ok. Tengo que salir dentro de un rato. 

Takeru tomó un trago de su vaso.

-¿Con quien?

-Con… un compañero de trabajo.

-Ajá. Tienes una cita.

Su madre se ruborizó en distintos tipos de rojos a la vez.

-No, por favor, es sólo una reunión de conocidos… Iremos a comer a un buen restaurante y conversar…

Su hijo la quedó mirando.

-¿Y eso no es una cita?

-Um, pues… - ella lanzó un suspiro. – Ok, es una cita.

-¡Que bien! Hace mucho que no salías, mamá.

La mujer aún parecía algo nerviosa con el asunto.

-¿Tú crees? Tal vez es muy pronto…

Takeru giró sus ojos y se puso frente a frente con su madre.

-Mamá, terminaste con tu último novio tres meses atrás, y _aún_ tenemos la máquina de helados que te regaló. 

-¡Pensé que te gustaba la máquina de helados!

-Ese no es el punto. El asunto es que te hace bien salir y no siempre pensar en tu pareja anterior.

-¿Y a ti quién te hace experto?

-Hey, llevo más tiempo saliendo con Miyako de lo que tú llevas saliendo desde que papá y tú se separaron.

Natsuko volvió a suspirar. 

-¿Por qué tenía que tener un hijo tan astuto?

-Alégrate que Yamato no vive con nosotros, él si que te sacaría de quicio con estos temas…

-Supongo. – la adulta bebió de su vaso. – Cambiemos de tema, ¿Sí? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?

El rubio lanzó un respingo.

-¿Eso fue un "no muy bien"?

Él no replicó de inmediato, tratando de terminar su bebida para aclarar la garganta.

-¿Cómo va la planificación de la obra? ¿Ya asignaron los papeles? – preguntó su madre.

-Hikari se autonombró directora y me eligió como Romeo.

-¡Pero eso es genial! Eres el protagonista, ¿No es así?

Takeru respondió con otro respingo. Natsuko parpadeó, confundida.

-¿Daisuke se enojó por no conseguir el papel? De seguro porque Hikari será Julieta…

-Hikari no actuará, sólo dirigirá. Daisuke está feliz de ser Mercurio. 

-¿Y quien será Julieta entonces?

El menor dejó su vaso vacío en el lavaplatos y fue a sentarse al sofá de la sala. Su madre se acomodó a su lado. Takeru se veía estresado…

-¿Recuerdas el viaje a Francia que hice dos años atrás? – dijo al fin.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? – replicó su madre, alzando una ceja. - Me entero que fuiste allá por parte de mi papá y no por ti. Fue de las navidades más agitadas que hemos tenido…

-Bien, ¿Recuerdas a Catherine?

Su madre hizo memoria, rápidamente una imagen vino a su mente…

-Claro, ella fue la chica con la que… – recordó todo el asunto. – … Oh.

-Sí, "Oh" generaliza el problema. – anunció él de mala gana. – Se vino a vivir aquí, y hoy me enteré. 

-Asumo que ella será Julieta.

-Así es. Y desde que nos encontramos que no para de mencionar lo que ocurrió dos años atrás, si Miyako se entera…

-Hey, hey, un momento. – ella lo detiene. - ¿Miyako no sabe? Esa niña estuvo en tu cabeza por meses, ¿Cómo no le dijiste a tu novia?

-¿Querías que se lo dijera cuando en ese tiempo YA estábamos juntos Miyako y yo? ¡Me matará si se entera!

-Wow, me alegro que hayan sido pequeños y no tuvieran relaciones… - murmuró la mujer.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad…

Takeru se echó para atrás. Estaba cansado y su mente se encontraba revuelta, no parecía tener pensamientos agradables.

-¿Qué hago? – interrogó, de pronto. – Miyako querrá ir a ver los ensayos, y Catherine no es muy discreta, mucho menos si la provocan, y si a Taichi se le llega a escapar algo, o decirle a Hikari, de seguro ella le dice a Daisuke, ¡O a la misma Miyako!…

-Pues no sé. Todo está en el pasado, cariño. No creo que la pueda afectar tanto.

-Tal vez, pero si le digo…

Natsuko finalmente sonrió.

-Yo creo que lo que sientes es algo de culpa por lo ocurrido, ¿Y qué si hubo algo con Catherine mientras estuviste en Francia?  Ya no sientes nada por ella, ¿No?

-No.

-Bien, pues no es un asunto grave para nada. Lo importante ahora, dime…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿El vestido me queda bien?

-... Ay, mamá...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El juego de campanas casi ni se escuchó cuando Natsuko abrió suavemente la puerta. Era muy entrada la noche y ella esperó encontrar a su hijo dormido… pero no fue así.

-Te digo, ¡En serio!… No, ¡No!... No. No lo repetiré, Miyako, ya lo dije… Sí… No. Ya, está bien. Adiós.

Takeru estaba al teléfono. Luego de unas palabras al aire, finalmente colgó.

-Ya deberías estar en cama. – su madre entró en la sala.

-¿Uh? – el chico notó la presencia de Natsuko alejando su atención del teléfono. – Ah. Nos quedamos hasta tarde ensayando, llegué hace poco.

La mujer notó la confusión en los ojos de su hijo, se acomodó a su lado en el sofá, sonriendo para tratar de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

-¿Todo bien?

La atención de Takeru parecía aún estar centrada en la llamada telefónica. Negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-No es nada. – caminó hacia la cocina. - ¿Quieres que te caliente algo de la cena?

Natsuko lanzó un suspiro y fue tras su hijo al otro cuarto. 

-No gracias, ya comí. – hizo una pausa. – Pero no me molestaría algo de café. ¿Queda?

El menor asintió y pasó la cafetera a su madre a la vez que sacaba un plato del refrigerador y lo metía al microondas.

-Es cierto. – dijo de pronto Takeru, emitiendo una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estuvo la cita?

Ella se dio el tiempo de soplar sobre la superficie de su taza llena de café antes de responder. Hizo un gesto de satisfacción dentro de la simpleza.

-Increíblemente... estuvo muy bien. – comentó, mientras ambos se movían para instalarse en el comedor. – Lo curioso es que no creo que vuelva a salir con él...

-Umm. – Takeru levantó la vista del plato de tallarines que tenía frente a él. - ¿Por qué no?

-A veces pasa eso. – su madre se encogió de hombros. – No siempre hay suficiente para formar algo serio...

-¿Entonces sólo fue una cita casual?

Natsuko pestañeó ante la idea. 

-Pues sí... parece que sí. – murmuró, asombrada.

-¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? – interrogó su hijo, dudoso.

-Bueno... – ella sonrió. – Nunca lo pensé, pero me gusta eso de "salir casualmente"...

Takeru giró los ojos y siguió comiendo.

-Es en serio, hijo. – apoyó las manos firmemente sobre la mesa, su sonrisa aún más amplia. - ¡Soy una mujer que sale casualmente! ¿No te parece genial?

El menor rió.

-Claro que me parece bien, mamá. - aseguró. - Es la manera en que te lo tomas lo que me hace gracia.

La mujer se sonrojó y prefirió dejar el tema por el momento. Tomó un poco de su café.

-¿Y el ensayo? No me dijiste para cuando es la obra...

El chico dejó salir un respingo.

-Dos semanas más. 

-¿Qué? ¡Pero es muy poco tiempo!

-No creas. – acotó Takeru. – Con Hikari al mando es imposible no hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Tanto así? Debe ser una muy buena directora...

-Er... – el menor hizo una mueca, como recordando algo curioso. – Es más bien el temor de hacerla enojar, créeme. – aseguró, un tanto nervioso. - Puede verse muy angelical, pero cuando la dejan a cargo... ¡Es más mandona que el mismo Taichi!

Natsuko rió, tratando de aliviar ese extraño temor de su hijo. Tomó los palillos que usaba él y se comió algunos de sus tallarines.

-¡Hey! – se quejó el chico. – Dijiste que no tenías hambre.

-Y es cierto, sólo te estoy sacando un poco. – se disculpó ella, comiendo otra vez y luego dejando los palillos donde estaban antes. - ¿Y por qué estabas al teléfono con Miyako cuando llegué? Es bastante tarde.

Takeru pareció impacientarse y terminó con lo que quedaba en su plato con rapidez.

-No quiero hablar de eso. – dijo, levantándose de su asiento.

-Vamos, Takeru, yo te conté de mi cita...

-No es importante, mamá. – insistió él. - Miyako está un poco molesta porque no le avisé de la obra, eso es todo.

-Tal vez deberías contarle todo el asunto con la muchacha francesa. – sugirió su madre, elevando un poco la voz para que Takeru la escuchara desde la cocina. – Todos cometemos errores, ella debería perdonarte.

Takeru murmuró algo que Natsuko no fue capaz de entender. Se puso de pie y entró nuevamente a la cocina.

-¿Qué dijiste?

El menor suspiró. Su madre lo miró preocupada y a él no le quedó más que responder.

-Tú no perdonaste a papá. – repitió, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Y después...

-No es lo mismo. – respondió, bajando la vista.

-¿No? – la voz de Takeru sonaba muy poco convencida. - ¿Y por qué no? Él... – pausa. – Él te engañó con otra mujer, y aunque fue honesto contigo... – prefirió no terminar.

-Esa es la versión de Yamato, ¿Verdad? 

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi versión. – aclaró. – Tengo muy buena memoria, mamá.

-Tenías cuatro años. – insistió ella. 

Hubo un momento de silencio. Natsuko respiró profundo.

-Lo nuestro no funcionó, y es cierto que ese engaño me afectó, pero... – ahora ella prefirió no acabar. – Si digo que no recuerdas es porque es cierto, sino ya habrías mencionado que...

-¿Qué cosa, mamá?

Natsuko se mordió el labio inferior. Esto claramente no era una conversación que le gustaría tener con su hijo.

-Yo también lo engañé.

Los ojos de Takeru se abrieron de par en par. Obviamente no esperaba aquello.

-Parece que llegó la hora de hablar seriamente de esto, ¿Eh? – comentó su madre, invitándolo a volver al comedor. – Tal vez aprender de los errores de tus mayores te ayude.

El chico asintió, sin saber bien qué más decir. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Como en cada ocasión, la pequeña campana de la puerta sonó cuando ésta fue abierta. Para esta vez, hizo más ruido que de costumbre por la fuerza con la que fue abierta la entrada. Y casi cerrada de golpe por la inercia, si Takeru no la hubiese detenido antes de que se le cerrase en la cara.

-Oh vamos, mamá, no estuvo TAN mal. – trató de asegurarle, mientras la mujer dejó caer pesadamente su cartera sobre el sillón del living y luego recostarse ella sobre el sofá. El chico mantuvo su distancia pero continuó hablando. – Podría haber sido peor...

-¿_Esa_ es tu argumentación? – cuestionó ella, casi indignada.

-Um, sí, bueno... – el rubio dudó, notoriamente sin saber que agregar al respecto.

Su madre hizo un gesto de rendirse ante la mala suerte y se recostó por completo en el sofá, boca abajo.

-Tu padre aún tiene pésimos hábitos en la mesa. – recalcó, disgustada con el recuerdo. - ¿¿Cómo puede ser que ya tenga cuarenta años y _aún_ hable con la boca llena??

Takeru esperó una pausa antes de responder, levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa ante la escena de su madre haciendo rabieta.

-¿De la misma manera en como tú estás cerca de su edad y aún sacas comida del plato de los demás? – sugirió, tratando de no sonar muy sarcástico, y fallando notablemente.

Natsuko no le respondió, pero si le dedicó a su hijo una mirada de odio.

-Todo esto fue por hacerte un favor a Yamato y a ti. – aclaró, apuntando con su dedo hacia el muchacho. – No esperes que se repita por un buen tiempo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Takeru agitó su manos de arriba hacia abajo pidiendo que su madre disminuyera el nivel de dramatismo. – No era necesario que pusieras cara de mártir durante toda la comida, de todas formas.

Ella volvió a levantar la cabeza con molestia. Claro estaba que lo único que quería darle a entender a su hijo era el tamaño esfuerzo que había hecho sobreviviendo aquel almuerzo de terror.

-¿Y por qué es que tu padre no recibe el mismo tratamiento que me estás dando ahora? – interrogó, casi como una niña pequeña que no quiere ser regañada.

El menor se cruzó de brazos, ahora si perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yamato debe estar haciendo esa parte del trabajo. – replicó en tono seco. – No es mucho que les pidamos que se comporten como adultos, ¿Sabes?

La mujer mayor agitó su mano para que su hijo la dejara en paz.

-No tengo ánimos de discutir contigo, Takeru. – dejó dicho de inmediato, aún escondiendo su cabeza. 

-Es algo de que lo que no podemos evitar hablar, mamá. – insistió el muchacho, sin moverse de su lugar. – Si pusieras más de tu parte la situación no sería tan complicada. 

Eso pareció llenar el vaso para la mujer adulta. Se levantó del sofá con el ceño fruncido.

-Mis problemas con tu padre son asunto nuestro, Takeru. Siempre y cuando seamos civilizados entre nosotros y no impidamos que tú y Yamato se sigan viendo todos los días, no tienen el derecho, ni tú ni tu hermano, de meterse en cosas nuestras. – su hijo iba a replicar pero ella lo dejó con las palabras en la boca. – La única razón por a que accedí a esta reunión fue porque me hiciste sentir culpable con todo lo que pasó años atrás, y sí estoy arrepentida, pero eso no quita cosas que en el pasado fueron dichas y hechas que ni tu padre ni yo olvidaremos, y eso es lo que causa que nuestra relación sea así ahora. Estamos haciendo esfuerzos constantes por el bien de ustedes, así que no digas que no pongo de mi parte. Y agradece al menos eso.

El chico rubio bajó la cabeza. Separó sus brazos y se pasó una de sus manos por el cabello, rascándose la cabeza. La expresión de su cara seguía molesta, pero no dijo nada más. Giró su cuerpo y fue a encerrarse en su habitación. 

Natsuko ya parecía arrepentida de todo lo que dijo cuando el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de centro sonó. Pensó en no responder cuando reconoció el número que apareció en el recibidor de llamadas. Tomó el auricular sin más.

-Residencia Takaishi. – dijo en inercia. - ¿Sí?... Ah, eres tú. – pareció un poco decepcionada. – No, pensé que llamaba Yamato. ¿Quieres hablar con Takeru? – una pausa. – Oh, bueno... – otra pausa, y la cara de la rubia se mostró incómoda. Se pasó la mano desocupada por el cabello. – Entiendo... Sí, me imagino. Acabo de tener una discusión así con Takeru, no pensé que fuera en serio cuando dijo que Yamato estaba haciendo lo mismo contigo. – una leve sonrisa apareció. Giró sus ojos. – Supongo... Tendremos que intentarlo. Sólo espero que para la próxima no llegues atrasado por tu trabajo. – acusó. Al escuchar algo más por el otro lado del teléfono, arrugó la nariz. – ¡Eso no es cierto! – pausa. – Argh, ya. Tal vez. Lo hablamos mejor para la próxima vez. Sí... – Natsuko levantó la vista y vio que su hijo estaba frente a ella nuevamente. Volvió a centrar su atención en el fono. – Entonces ahí vemos, ok. Ajá... Adiós.

Y colgó. El menor parecía esperar una aclaración, ya su rostro sin la molestia de antes, sólo simple curiosidad.

-¿No era para mi? – preguntó, dudando. – Escuché mi nombre.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Era tu padre. 

-¿Mi papá? – ahora se veía preocupado. - ¿Por qué?

-Nada, - dijo ella, restándole importancia. - Quedamos de organizar otro almuerzo. Aquí, la próxima vez. – explicó, poniéndose de pie, caminó a la cocina. – Supongo que no te molesta, ¿No?

Takeru parpadeó, y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No me molesta, para nada. – aseguró, siguiendo a su madre a la otra habitación. – Pero...

-Te dije que hacemos un esfuerzo constante. – agregó la adulta, tomando la cafetera vacía. – No esperes demasiado tampoco. Sólo prometo tratar de evitar la cara de condenada a muerte. Y tú cocinarás. No pienso soportar quejas de mala comida de parte de tu padre. Ni de Yamato.

Su hijo asintió y embozó una sonrisa. Vio como su madre comenzó a buscar en los cajones por algo que obviamente no estaba ahí.

-El café se acabó. – le informó, para que ella no siguiera perdiendo su tiempo.

Natsuko suspiró.

-¿Puedes ir al almacén de los Inoue ahora? – su madre volvió al living y sacó rápidamente dinero de su cartera. - Falta pan también y el confort se está acabando, creo... - la mujer levantó la vista al no recibir respuesta. - ¿Takeru?

La expresión del joven era para sacarle una fotografía. Su ojos exageradamente abiertos, con una mirada perdida en el vacío, y la mandíbula estancada. Su expresión mostraba espanto puro...

-Oh-oh.

-¿Hijo? – ella se le acercó asustada. – ¿Estás bien?

Y el rubio finalmente parpadeó, soltando el aire que había sostenido, pero sus ojos seguían nublados por el miedo.

-Ay, mierda... – murmuró, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, Takeru. – lo regañó su madre. – Al menos enfrente de tus mayores, ¿No?

Pero su hijo no la escuchó.

-Ay, mierda... ¡Me va a matar! – gritó, retrocediendo otro paso. - ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pude...?

Para este momento, Natsuko ya había entrado en pánico.

-¿Pero que pasa, hijo? ¿¿Quién te quiere matar??

El menor agitó con la cabeza, como tratando de negar la existencia del conflicto en que se había metido.

-¿Qué hago?, argh... – dio otro paso hacia atrás, dejando ver sus ojos confundidos. 

Su padre no pudo más y lo agarró por los hombros, nerviosa.

-¡Dime que te pasa de una vez! – exclamó, alterada. Él no parecía estar coherente.

Ante el miedo de su madre, el menor se calmó, aunque casi forzadamente. Se soltó como pudo de ella y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento mamá, tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Y no me dirás cual es el problema? – alegó ella.

Su hijo se ruborizó. 

-Este... – dudó un poco, dejando pasar unos segundos antes de responder en voz baja. – Olvidé mi aniversario con Miyako. – aclaró, y salió corriendo fuera de la casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se abrió la puerta, pero muy lentamente, causando tal vez mucho ruido innecesario cuando Natsuko entró cargada de bolsas en ambas manos. 

-¡Takeru, necesito ayuda! – exclamó, haciendo un equilibrio increíble entre sostener la entrada para que no cerrara de golpe y no dejar caer todo lo que acababa de comprar.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Finalmente, junto con el ruido de las campanas, dejó escapar la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para acomodar las bolsas. Luego de haber guardado todo, sacó una bebida en lata del refrigerador y se trasladó a instalarse con calma al living.

Ahí encontró a Takeru, echado boca abajo, como si estuviera muerto.

La mujer casi deja caer su bebida del susto. Se acercó corriendo a ver que le ocurría a su hijo, pero sólo recibió la mano alzada del muchacho que le indicaba que se detuviera. Takeru se levantó y se acomodó en el asiento rascándose la nuca. Luego se dejó caer boca arriba en el sofá.

-Si estabas despierto podrías haberme ayudado. – lo recriminó su madre, sentándose en el sillón a su lado. – Y por favor no vuelvas a hacerte el muerto de esa manera.

-No tengo ánimo para regaños, mamá. – replicó el rubio, girándose para darle la espalda a la adulta.

Ésta soltó un respingo.

-Tendrás que aguantarte, Takeru. No puedes seguir así. – dijo ella. – La obra es en tres días y no has ido a los ensayos. Hikari ya ha llamado ocho veces.

-No quiero actuar en esa obra. Si Miyako me ve con Catherine se enfadará.

Natsuko dejó su bebida sobre la mesa y se acercó a su hijo, para acariciarle el cabello como hacía cuando era más niño.

-Cariño, Miyako rompió contigo, tienes que entender eso. – trató de decirle con suavidad. – Y si quieres volver con ella tienen que conversar para dejar las cosas claras.

Takeru volvió su rostro, molesto.

-Cada vez que voy al almacén me tira algo por la cabeza. – respondió, irritado. – Y no me cree cuando mando a alguien a decirle que no la estoy engañando con Catherine. Dime tú, ¿Qué más puedo hacer al respecto?

-Bueno, si hubieses sido honesto desde el principio…

El comentario hizo que el menor girara los ojos y volviera a darle la espalda a su madre. Ella suspiró y se puso de pie, tomó su bebida y se retiró a su habitación. Su hijo no se movió hasta que ella entró al living nuevamente, esta vez vestida de manera diferente, mucho más elegante.

Canturreaba una canción que comenzó sacar de quicio a Takeru, debido a lo desafinada que ella era para cantar, logrando así que el menor levantara la vista y la viera.

-¿Vas a salir? – interrogó, al verla tan arreglada.

-Ajá, hoy tengo otra cita casual, como la de la semana pasada.

-O sea que es cierto que te gustó la idea. – Takeru pareció sorprendido. - ¿Con quién saldrás?

-Un amigo de una amiga. Me encontré con ellos en la calle hace unos días y él se mostró interesado.

-Espero no le hayas especificado que eres, - el chico hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos. – "Una mujer que sale casualmente", ¿O sí?

Natsuko dejó de acomodarse el cabello y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu madre no está tan mal de la cabeza, Takeru. Más respeto.

-Menos mal…

La mujer se paseó entre el baño y su habitación por un rato más, y luego volvió al living. Takeru la miró curioso, desde su puesto en el sofá.

-¿Compraste algo para cenar o me dejas dinero? – preguntó, una vez que su madre estuvo lista.

-Compré suficiente comida para los dos, pero si quieres te dejo dinero y decides tú. – ella rebuscó en su cartera y dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa. – Lo importante es que no se mueran de hambre.

Él la miró con confusión.

-Patamon no viene de visita hasta el mes que viene, mamá.

Ella asintió.

-Lo sé, no estoy hablando de él.

Takeru siguió con la mirada los movimientos de la mujer adulta, que iba de aquí para allá asegurándose de que nada le faltara para su cita.

-¿Viene Yamato, o Iori? – de pronto, el rubio pareció horrorizarse. - ¿¿Hikari mandará a alguien acá a practicar la obra??

Natsuko rió.

-Curiosamente, Hikari sugirió eso. Mañana vendrán todos a ensayar aquí. – dejando a su hijo con una replica en la boca, ella continuó hablando. – Pero hoy no. 

-¿Me dirás quien viene o no? – cuestionó él, ya enfadado de que su madre disfrutara tenerlo en la duda.

Ella se le acercó, y le guiñó un ojo.

-A tú próxima a ser novia de nuevo, por supuesto.

Y con tal respuesta, los ojos de su hijo se iluminaron y saltó del asiento.

-¿Convenciste a Miyako de que hablara conmigo? ¿¿De veras??

La rubia demoró en contestar. Aprovechó para sacar un pequeño espejo de su cartera para revisarse el maquillaje.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Si soy yo quien le digo que tú no estás mintiendo, es más probable que me crea.

-¿No es más bien lo contrario? – él dudó. – Digo, se supone que los padres protegen a sus hijos, incluso mintiendo…

Su madre guardó su espejo, y miró al menor a los ojos, alzando una ceja. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la entrada.

-De nuevo, hijo. No estoy tan mal de la cabeza. – Natsuko puso su mano en la manilla y abrió la puerta, haciendo sonar la pequeña campana. – Sólo sé honesto, cariño. – le recomendó, regalándole una sonrisa. – Y recuerda mencionarle el ensayo de mañana. Si no quieres que sospeche de un amorío con tu amiga francesa, tienes que hacerle ver que no quieres estar con ella incluso cuando tienen que trabajar juntos.

Él asintió, al parecer totalmente decidido a hacer caso al consejo de su madre.

-Miyako debe estar por llegar. Pásenla bien. – Natsuko miró hacia fuera y dio un paso adelante, pero de pronto se detuvo y volvió a girarse al menor, indicando su vestido. – ¿Cómo me veo?

Takeru rió y elevó el pulgar en gesto de aprobación.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entrada la noche, y ambos con una sonrisa en los labios, entraron madre e hijo a su hogar, haciendo sonar, como siempre, la campana colgada sobre la puerta.

-Shakespeare se debe haber revolcado en su tumba, ¿Sabes? – comentó Natsuko, sentándose relajada en el sofá. – Me debiste haber dicho que sería una "versión moderna".

Takeru se encogió de hombros, acomodándose en el sillón. 

-Salía demasiado dinero hacer la versión original. Es muy difícil encontrar trajes de la época de la obra. – se excusó, levantando sus brazos y echándolos para atrás para apoyar su cabeza.

-El vestuario es lo de menos. Nunca imaginé encontrar una historia más violenta por ser modificada a la actualidad. Eso habla muy mal del tiempo presente…

-Hay que distinguir todo, claro. – dijo el chico. – Una historia como la de "Romeo y Julieta" no ocurriría en la actualidad más que en una obra. Hay muchísima más libertad ahora y los protagonistas no hubiesen dudado dos veces ante la idea de escapar lejos antes de pasar por todo el lío de la muerte falsa, ¿No crees?

La mujer se reacomodó en el sofá, subiendo los pies para recostarse.

-Las cosas no siempre son tan simples, Takeru. – replicó ella. – Aún hay culturas que hacen imposible saber a las personas de su derecho a libertad. La misma Yakuza aquí en Japón hace eso. El sistema y la sociedad suelen inculcar ideas fijas de lo que se debe o no debe hacer y eso puede detener a alguien de poder amar a quien quiera.

El dúo se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, disfrutando simplemente de la comodidad de su living. Después de unos minutos, Takeru se puso de pie.

-Hablando de libertad, se me había olvidado decirte que saldré esta noche, ¿Está bien?

-Sólo si me sirves un café antes de irte. 

El rubio se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe? – interrogó ella.

-A que a ti tengo que agradecerte que salga hoy. – replicó su hijo. – Quedé de ir al parque con Miyako antes de juntarme con Hikari y los demás.

-Ah, felicita a Daisuke de mi parte, por cierto. – recordó la adulta. – Su muerte fue la escena más dramática la obra, sin duda.

-Hey, ¿Te emocionó acaso más que la muerte de tu propio hijo?

Natsuko arrugó la nariz.

-La verdad, sí. No estuvo mal, pero… - tomó una pausa. – Digamos que se nota lo nervioso que te pone Catherine cuando está cerca de ti.

-Bueno, espero que Miyako lo haya notado también, si así es. – dijo él. – De todas maneras, los días que no fui a los ensayos Catherine se entretuvo bastante con Daisuke…

-¿De veras? – la mujer sonrió. – Esa es una pareja interesante.

-Ya lo creo. Dependiendo de lo que Hikari tenga que decir al respecto, claro está.

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó la adulta. – No sabía que Hikari y Daisuke…

-Esa es historia para otro día, mamá. – finalizó su hijo.

Takeru caminó a la cocina, en busca del café que su madre pidió. Para cuando regresó al living, la encontró revisando los mensajes de la contestadora electrónica.

-¿Alguien importante? – preguntó, dejando el café sobre la mesa de centro.

Natsuko negó con la cabeza, sin quitar la mirada de la máquina.

-Tengo otra cita mañana. – explicó la rubia.

-¿Y quién sería esta vez?

-Nadie nuevo.

-¿Cómo?

-Es el mismo de anoche y hace tres noches. - replicó ella, ruborizándose.

Takeru se extrañó.

-¿Te das cuenta que eso ya no cuenta como cita casual? – la interrogó.

-Sí, bueno… Puedo evolucionar, ¿No?

Su hijo rió. 

-Sí, supongo que sí. – tomó una pausa. - ¿Sabes? Yamato me dijo que papá está viendo a alguien también. Podrían tener una cita doble.

-Si el mundo funcionara al revés. – fue la replica de su madre.

-Como sea, - Takeru tomó un par de monedas sueltas que habían sobre la mesa y caminó a la salida. – Toma tu café antes de que se enfrié.

-Y tú anda a encontrarte con Miyako antes de que se haga tarde.

Y su hijo obedeció. Mientras ella probaba un poco de su bebida, el menor abrió la puerta y produjo el sonido de todos los días. Las campanitas se movieron de un lado para otro a un compás desordenado que marcaba el ir y venir de la vida en aquel departamento. El ir y venir de las vidas de Takeru y su madre.

**_Fin._**


End file.
